A combination of instrumental techniques will be employed to seperate, purify, quantify biologically active compounds from brain tissue. The structure of these compounds will be elucidated. Radioimmunoassay, perifusion, high pressure liquid chromatography, gas chromatography, mass spectrometry and computer techniques will be used to study hypothalamic peptides.